Statis
by Erehmi
Summary: Duduk bersama di tepi sungai dan mengobrol, kegiatan kecil yang sudah mereka lakukan sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Sekarang, mungkin untuk yang terakhir.


**Statis**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

No material profit taken from this.

A/N:An AU s _tory_ , kemungkinan OOC dan typos.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

Mungkin …

Aku tidak akan tahu apa itu rasanya "bebas" jika tidak bertemu denganya. Sosok yang begitu bebas seperti udara. Ia menangis saat ingin, tertawa, marah saat kesal, dan ia bisa menjadi bijak entah dari mana saat kami duduk berdampingan, hal yang terkadang membuatku ingin menusuk-nusuk kepalanya dengan jari—mengetes apa benar manusia atau makhluk jejadian—sekaligus paling membuatku kagum.

Dia Lacus, Lacus Clyne.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ….**_

"Heiii, Athrun! Kamu berantem lagi, ya?" Gadis berambut lurus sebahu itu muncul tiba-tiba di depanku. Kakinya yang pendek tertutup sebagian oleh baju terusannya yang kebesaran.

Aku memendam wajahku di kedua lutut, "Apa sih? Ini udah biasa, kan?" balasku ketus.

"Eeh? Kok jadi marah ke aku?" sahutnya bingung. Dia Lacus, tetangga sebelah rumah yang selalu berisik dengan selusin kucing peliharaannya dan mengajakku main. Entah itu rumah-rumahan, peri-perian, sumputan, sampai panjat pohon, dan menjelajah. Gadis yang benar-benar bebas mengekspresikan jiwanya, namun tetap saja terlihat seperti putri.

Dasar aneh.

Suara gemeresik rumput terdengar saat ia berjalan dan duduk di sampingku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit. Lacus duduk meringkuk, sama sepertiku. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengarahkan kepalanya yang bersandar di lengan ke arahku.

Jengah, aku duduk tegap. "Apa sih?"

Ia cuma nyengir. Lacus meluruskan kakinya dan mengayunkannya ke atas-bawah, "Kamu cuma cari alasan buat pakai plester, ya?"

"Aku gak segitu sukanya sama plester kok."

Kini ia mencondongkan badannya lalu menunjuk hidungku lurus-lurus. "Bohong! Kalo gak suka kenapa pakai plesternya banyak?"

Kutepis jarinya dan berbalik menghadap depan." Karena sakit, tahu!"

Lacus terkikik lagi. "Makanya kalo gak mau sakit gak usah berantem. Athrun payah, ah."

"Masa' ada yang ngatain aku, aku diem aja? Malas amat," kilahku cepat.

"Balas katain _aja_ ," jawabnya enteng, "kamu kan pintar _ngeles_."

Aih, cewek ini ….

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sekarang**_ _ **…**_ _ **.**_

"Athrun suka banget, ya ngelamun di sini."

Aku tersenyum. "Memangnya kau tidak?"

Gadis berambut merah muda panjang sepinggang itu menunjukkan deretan giginya. Ia duduk begitu saja di sampingku dan langsung membetulkan posisi rok sekolahnya yang pendek. Kami hanya diam, menikmati deru pelan air sungai tiga meter di depan dan sayup-sayup suara kendaraan di belakang.

"Akhirnya lulus, ya," celetukku.

Lacus mengangguk pelan seraya menyeka helaian rambutnya yang terbawa angin. Ia terkekeh. "Paling-paling nanti Athrun lupa padaku."

"Nggak." Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia terkejut mendengar jawabanku yang cepat.

"Kok serius ba—"

"Kau selalu di sisiku, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan sosok yang mengganggu itu?"

Tawanya meledak setelah kalimat itu terucap. Tawanya begitu lepas, begitu ringan, namun tidak lepas dari keanggunan—kata yang belum berhasil kutemukan waktu aku masih kecil—yang selalu ada padanya. "Aku teman yang baik, ya?"

"Teman yang merepotkan."

Aku langsung mendapat pukulan di bahu.

Angin kembali berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan dan menyita perhatian kami. Aku menghela napas, lalu melipat lututku. "Lacus, kau tahu? Aku—"

"Bersyukur punya teman sepertimu," ujar kami serempak. Aku menautkan alis, tidak menyangka ia akan menyambung kalimatku. Sama persis, pula.

Ia tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk lututunya. Aku pun tak bisa menahan senyum di bibir ini.

Benar. Teman yang baik. Sampai kapan pun.

* * *

 _OWARI_

* * *

 _._

Untuk yang suka dengan _pair_ AsuLa, maaf saya nge- _friend zone_ mereka di sini *kedipkedipinosen*.

Sebenernya fic ini dari cerpen yang saya tulis waktu Desember 2011 untuk diikutin di semacem ajang antalogi gitu, tapi sayangnya nggak lolos. Hohoho.

Nah, hari ini saya lagi greget, mau cari bahan tugas kok males banget, mau nulis ngelanjutin projek ff yang lain kok ada _scene_ yang belum ketemu gimana ngeksekusinya meski _scene_ untuk _part_ selanjutnya udah berhasil ditulis, tapi saya greget pengen _publish_ sesuatu jadilah nemu arsip cerita ini dan akhirannya saya ubah-ubah sedikit supaya lebih sesuai dengan karakter Athrun dan Lacus. Maaf kalo seandainya OOC, ya.

E, jadi curcol. Ahahahaha.

Terima kasih untuk yang udah bersedia mampir dan baca! Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya, ya!

 _Have a good day!_


End file.
